Copo de Nieve
by Akenm-Aton
Summary: Un corto cuento sobre las personas que pasan solas la navidad y sus deseos...


Copo de Nieve

La ciudad estaba abarrotada de gente, después de todo era víspera de navidad y todos celebraban a su manera. Se divisaban hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Parejas, grupitos de niños o acompañados de sus padres, amigos que celebraban la navidad juntos…. ¡Nadie estaba solo esa navidad ¡ ¿O si?  
El joven de cabello negro y mirada siniestra, Yuki Takamine caminaba solo con la mirada en el piso mientras avanzaba, inconsciente y consiente a la ves sumido en su tristeza izo las compras para poder cenar esa noche. No cenaría como un rey ni se daría lujos que otras personas se daban durante esas fechas. El trabajaba muy duro para conseguir salir adelante, quedándole apenas tiempo para sus estudios.  
No tenia familia, ni amigos con quien pasar esta época del año por lo que siempre terminaba comiendo mientras estudiaba solo en su habitación ya que el no conocía otra navidad distinta de esa o al menos no recordaba una mejor.  
- Dos kilos por favor- Pidió el joven al verdulero, el cual ya estaba cerrando el negocio para irse a festejar con su familia- Gracias  
El joven tomo la bolsa con los dos kilos de tomate le pago al hombre y se alejo caminando mientras este le despedía con un "Feliz navidad" que Yuki pretendió no escuchar esto último por que no le gustaba oírlo.  
Pasando por un frío callejón llego a una puerta en medio de un muro que abrió con una de sus llaves. Al entrar se veían unas escaleras que subían tres pisos. Yuki subía hasta el segundo donde habían dos puertas más y la de la derecha con el numero 103 era la suya. Usando su segunda llave entra a su hogar dulce hogar.  
- Estoy en casa-Dijo el joven de negros ojos. Aunque sabía que nadie le contestaría.  
Después de cenar y cambiarse de ropa el joven Yuki se dispuso a dormir y antes de cerrar los ojos sin querer formulo un deseo.  
-Desearía dejar de pasar las navidades solo- Luego se durmió en el acto vencido por el cansancio la noche paso y a eso de las dos de la mañana un fuerte estruendo despertó a Yuki se quedo callado esperando sentir los pasos de alguien en el piso de arriba o en otra de los departamentos. Y no escucho nada ¿Pero por nadie más se despertó? Seguramente están muy cansados.  
El joven Yuki se levanto de la cama y se puso los pantalones saliendo de su departamento vestido con tan solo esto. Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la calle, de inmediato entro una helada brisa que le hizo pensar que debió haberse puesto camisa.  
- De seguro fue un gato- Recorrió la vista en el callejón y se detuvo en los botes de basura donde pudo divisar una persona. De inmediato se acerco a comprobar que era un chica vestida con un traje verde y rojo similar al atuendo de un duendecillo solo que con una falda muy corta en lugar de pantalones y un gorro de santa rojo en su cabeza.  
- ¿Pero que rayos….?  
El joven intento levantar a la joven, era bajita de cabello largo y de color verde esmeralda. De inmediato Yuki noto que estaba fría la levanto notando que era muy ligera y la llevo a su pequeño departamento. Allí la recostó en su cama y le tomo la temperatura tenia fiebre, remojo un paño en agua y se lo puso en la frente se sentó frente a ella a espera que despertara. Pasando así toda la noche en vela hasta que cerca del amanecer el cansancio le venció nuevamente y quedo dormido sentado frente a la desconocida.  
Al día siguiente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que la chica estaba despertando lentamente, se acerco para verla mejor y cuando ella abrió sus azules ojos se encontró con un extraño semidesnudo observándola a pocos centímetros de ella.  
-¡Kyaaaaaa ¡  
La joven se a patadas, arañazos y bofetadas se saca de enzima a Yuki quien cae hacia atrás un tanto adolorido. Mientras que la joven se había refugiado en una esquina de la habitación observándole asustada.  
- S-Si intentas hacerme algo gritare tan fuerte que papa vendrá con cometa a darte una paliza.  
- ¿Cometa….?- Repitió el joven antes de ser alcanzado por jarrón volador- ¡Aaaaah ¡  
Yuki subió la vista mientras sobaba su cabeza por el fuerte golpe.  
-Casi rompes el jar….- No pudo terminar la frase ya que un segundo proyectil constituido de uno de sus platos voló hacia el.  
-¿Por qué me trajo aquí señor pervertido?- Dijo la pequeña que empezaba a armarse de otros utensilios de Yuki, el cual después de unos minutos logro calmarla y explicarle lo sucedido.  
-Lo siento mucho- Dijo finalmente la joven avergonzada de sus actos- Es que al verte a ti así…  
Yuki al darse cuenta de que estaba vestido solo con sus jeans sale de inmediato de la habitación a cambiarse de ropa un tanto avergonzado por la confusión que esto causo. Después de cambiarse de ropa volvió a la habitación para ver que la joven seguía hay esperándole.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto el joven Yuki a la pequeña extraña – Caramel…..Caramel Closs… ¿Y tu?  
-Eh…Yuki Takamine, ¿Enserio te llamas así?  
La joven asintió y Yuki se llevo una mano a la cara en señal de resignación.  
-Bien, ¿Y tu familia?- Pregunto finalmente el joven, impaciente de tener paz y tranquilidad- ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?  
-Me caí del trineo, ya que era la primera ves que acompañaba a mi tío mientras repartía los regalos…le dije que había un chico…que pidió un deseo y depuse recuerdo que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y caí.- Después de soltarle tamaña rareza se quedo callada por un instante esperando la respuesta de Yuki- El que pidió el deseo eras tu.  
-¿Queeeee? ¿Tú crees que me voy a creer eso? ¿Y como sabes que desee algo anoche?- La mirada de Yuki ya no era amable sino que de reproche y sus negros ojos le agregaban un aire de amenaza- Quiero una explicación coherente.  
La pequeña Caramel se sintió intimidada con la mirada de Yuki, pero tomo fuerzas para defender sus argumentos- ¡Es verdad ¡ Por alguna razón llegue acá…tal ves por tu deseo- Caramel se puso de pie- ¿Por qué no me crees?  
-Por que es la historia más descabellada que existe ¿Aun crees en Santa Closs? A pesar de tu edad ya deberías olvidarte de eso- Yuki soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Caramel echa una estatua- Voy a prepararte el desayuno y luego te vas ¿De acuerdo?  
Caramel tardo un rato en volver en sí. Para ella lo que Yuki acaba de decir resulto un enorme insulto pero decidió guardar silencio ya que tenia mucha hambre y no seguiría discutiendo con quien le iba a alimentar.  
Desayunaron un par de huevos revueltos y un pan. Caramel comió apresurada ya que tenia mucha hambre en cambio Yuki comía pausadamente y a pesar de servirse menos que Caramel, termino mucho después ya que comía lentamente.  
-¿Por qué estas vestida así?- Dijo el joven mientras recorría con la vista a Caramel- Si vas por la calle vestida así gente rara se te va a acercar.  
-Es mi uniforme en la fabrica de Santa- Declara con orgullo- Soy una persona muy importante.  
-Si Claroooooo- Responde Yuki con sarcasmo.  
La joven de verde cabello se molesta y se levanta al tiempo que declara- ¡Tu no tienes fe ¡ Mira y comprueba tu mismo- Se quita el gorro y de inmediato Yuki nota algo extremadamente raro !Ella tenia orejas puntiagudas¡. Yuki se acerca a Caramel para mirar sus orejas más de cerca, pone su cara al lado de su oreja derecha para observarla mejor y le da un pequeño tiron con su mano y Caramel soltó un quejido.  
-L-Lo siento- Respondió Yuki nervioso- ¿Qué te hiciste en las orejas?  
-Nada, nosotros los duendes nacemos así…bueno soy mitad duende.  
El joven se deja caer en un viejo y destartalado sillón- Bien dejemos en que te creo y no a la vez… ¿Cuál fue el deseo que pedí?  
Caramel pone los ojos en blanco y responde un tanto molesta- "Desearía dejar de pasar las navidades solo" – Después de pronunciar esas palabras de inmediato se sonrojo y se llevo las manos a los labios- No me digas que tu quieres una chica p-para….después de t-todo si eres un pervertido.  
-¡No ¡ Yo no quería eso- Respondió Yuki aun más nervioso- Solo me sentía muy solo.  
Yuki bajo la mirada con un toque de tristeza, La joven Caramel noto como un aire lúgubre le rodeaba.  
-Pero hoy es 25 de Diciembre, como regalo quiere ofrecerte mi compañía por este día.  
-¿Eh?  
-F-Feliz Navidad- La joven le tiende una mano a Yuki y este la acepta- Vamos a pasar una blanca navidad.  
Yuki acepta el extraño trato entre ambos y tomando un poco de su dinero y sus llaves se disponen a salir pasear. Empiezan a mirar las vitrinas aunque saben que ninguno de los dos lleva dinero para comprar las cosas. Se detuvieron en un parque a descansar y Yuki gasto un poco de su dinero para comprar café para ambos.  
-Gracias… ¿Por qué pasas la navidades solo?- Después de hacer la de inmediato noto que había tocado un punto sensible- Lo siento yo no quise.  
-No…resulta que soy huérfano mis padres murieron y yo no quise ir a un orfanato me escondí y busque trabajo- hizo una pausa y continuo- Yo y mi hermana vivíamos juntos ella como era mayor me cuidaba y los dos trabajábamos para sobrevivir.  
Caramel tenía una enorme curiosidad y quería decirle "sigue" pero al mismo tiempo se debatía en la tristeza que le ocasionaba escuchar eso.  
-Ella murió el 24 de Diciembre hace 2 años- Después de decir respiro hondo para evitar soltar un sollozo. De inmediato Caramel le abraza fuertemente y el le devuelve el abrazo ¿Por qué le tomo tanta confianza a esta desconocida? Ni el mismo Yuki podía entenderlo, pero aun así lo permitió. Después de que Caramel se separara de el hubo un incomodo silencio interrumpido por el gruñido de sus estómagos.  
- I-Iré a comprar algo- Dijo el joven un tanto nervioso.  
-No, iré yo….muestra que tengo que comprar y lo comprare- Le respondió la pequeña de verde cabellera.  
Yuki pensó que no tenia nada que perder y le dio un poco de dinero y la mando a comprar Pan de Melón cerca de hay.  
El tiempo paso y Caramel no volvía, Yuki ya se estaba preocupando. Se levanta y va al lugar donde se supone que Caramel debió haber ido a comprar el Pan de melón, pero no había nadie. Le pregunto al vendedor y le dijo que efectivamente una chica disfrazada de duendecilla había comprado pan de melón y se había ido. De inmediato Yuki sale corriendo en busca de Caramel por todos lados ¿Dónde se metió esa niña?  
Dobla por un callejón y la encuentra rodeada de dos hombres que la estaban acosando.  
-¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi amiga?  
Los hombres voltean y de inmediato se largan a reir.  
-Mocoso, eres muy estupido ¿Acaso has venido a salvar a tu novia?  
- Suéltenla y váyanse.  
Uno de los hombres le da una patada en las costillas que le derriba y le deja un tanto aturdido. Entre los dos hombres aprovechan y le dan una verdadera paliza a Yuki, le roban su billetera con su escaso dinero y dejan a ambos tirados.  
-Yuki yo….lo siento  
-¡Cállate ¡ Solo me das problemas.  
-Perdona yo  
-No te quiero ver, no eres más que una mocosa que fantasea con la navidad.  
Caramel le da una bofetada que hace reaccionar a Yuki pero ya era tarde. La joven de ojos zafiro se había echo a la fuga.  
La bofetada izo que Yuki se quedara un rato sentado meditando sobre lo sucedido hasta que por fin decidió levantarse para ir a buscarla.  
Fue a su casa, no estaba allí, fue a la panadería donde la había enviado, fue a las tiendas donde habían pasado. Tampoco ¡¿Dónde se había metido?¡ Yuki estaba aterrado de solo pensar que cosas le podrían pasar a una chica como ella vestida así sola en una ciudad que no conoce.  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y no había rastro de Caramel, Yuki llega a un parque y se sienta en una banca.  
-Soy un imbecil- Mascullo mientras apretaba los puños y le rechinaban los dientes- Aleje a la única persona que presentaba interés por mi.  
De pronto nota un sollozo proveniente de otra banca en el parque se acerca lentamente por detrás y nota un gorro de Santa ¡Caramel ¡ la chica estaba llorando acurrucada en la banca.  
-Caramel…  
La joven voltea y ve al muchacho de siniestro ojos detrás de ella y de inmediato trata de hacerse a la fuga. Pero Yuki la atrapa del brazo mientras ella forcejea por escaparse.  
-¡Suéltame ¡- Reclamaba la joven de cabello esmeralda mientras trataba de huir.  
-¡No ¡ no te voy a dejar ir sino me escuchas.  
-¡Suéltame ¡  
- Lo siento, perdóname me comporte como un idiota… No debí haber dicho eso de ti.

El forcejeo de la joven se volvía más leve pero no por eso Yuki la soltó, sino que la atrajo más cerca y ella empezaba a darle patadas en las rodillas y golpes en el pecho para defenderse.  
-Yo perdí la fe…Pero no es razón para que e trate así. Perdóname, pero tú me ayudas a recobrar la fe.  
-Suélame…  
Los golpes se redujeron a pequeños empujones hasta que terminaron. Caramel se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su traje y después miro a Yuki a los ojos.  
-T-Te perdonare si me das un regalo  
Este asintió- ¿Qué quieres?  
-Cierra los ojos y te lo diré.  
Este le izo caso a Caramel y ella se puso en punta de pies y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Yuki para poder besarle. En cuanto este sintió el contacto la toma de los hombros y la atrae más cerca.  
Caramel toma su mano y deposita un pequeño objeto que Yuki aprieta con fuerza. Luego cuando Caramel se separa Yuki se percata de algo ¡Ella ya no estaba ¡ ¿Qué paso? ¿Se fue al Polo Norte?  
Yuki mira su mano y ve que Caramel le había dejado un pequeño cascabel que el agito para escuchar su sonido y de inmediato se puso a llorar y no paro en largo rato asta que descargo todo lo que hace años guardaba dentro.

Los días pasaron y no podía evitar pensar en Caramel la chica que había compartido con el más que otra persona.  
Yuki subió a su apartamento desganado sabia que si no conseguía animarse no tardaría en empezar a planear cosas como su suicidio. Abrió la puerta y encontró en la mesa de su habitación una carta con cajita al lado.

"Si quiere volver a ver a Caramel tienes que abrir esta caja que te llevara al Polo Norte en el lugar donde vive ella.  
Pero una vez que lo hagas no podrás volver a tu hogar medita muy bien antes de abrir la caja solo tendrás un día antes de que la magia se agote, luego será una caja normal"

Yuki no lo medito dos veces y abrió de un tiron la caja. De inmediato sintió como un fuerte torbellino le envolvía. Quedo inconciente y cuando despertó estaba rodeado de nieve. Camino por un rato hasta que dio con una cabaña de lo más pequeña en medio de la nada.  
-Por lo menos no moriré de frío-Al entrar en la cabaña nota que no era lo que aparentaba sino una enorme fabrica de juguetes llena de cientos de duendes trabajando, o al menos asta que el entro.  
-H-Hola de casualidad.  
Un hombre vestido de rojo un poco gordinflón con un rubor natural en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le acerca.  
- Tú debes ser Yuki, has sido un buen chico este año Ho-Ho-Ho.  
- ¿Santa Closs?  
- Ven se de alguien que se alegrara de verte.  
Caminaron por gran parte de la fabrica hasta llegar a unos gigantescos dormitorios donde paseaban más duendes. Yuki callo en cuenta de que eran más bajitos que Caramel…. Bueno después de todo ella era "Media duende". Le hacia sentir curiosidad.  
Llegaron hasta la entrada de una habitación y Santa toco la puerta.  
- ¿Caramel, linda estas despierta?  
- Si….  
Santa le da a Yuki un guiño de complicidad y este pretende seguirle el juego.  
-Te traje el almuerzo, es tu favorito estoy seguro de que te lo comerás entero.  
Yuki se ruborizo por el sentido que se le podía aplicar a esa oración.  
-No tengo hambre tío.  
-Vamos te lo dejare adentro por si cambias de opinión.  
-Bueno  
Santa abre la puerta y de inmediato se le acelera el corazón a Yuki.  
Al entrar a la habitación Santa cierra la puerta detrás de el.  
La habitación estaba pintada de rojo y verde con adornos navideños y en una mesita de noche con un pijama que hacia juego con la habitación estaba Caramel sentada dándole la espalda.  
Yuki se acercó de puntillas detrás de ella lo notara y cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella noto que estaba llorando.  
-La cena esta servida…  
-¿Eh?  
La joven voltea y por unos segundos no puede dar crédito a lo que sus ojos ven. De inmediato seca sus lágrimas y de un salto derriba al joven.  
-¡Ay ¡  
-¡Yuki ¡  
La roba un beso a Yuki, que esta ves es correspondido.


End file.
